


Compulsion

by wistering



Series: one hundred lifetimes [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Come Inflation, Dark Thor (Marvel), First Time, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Marathon Sex, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Twincest, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistering/pseuds/wistering
Summary: “Did you know,” he said, hushed in a mock whisper, “that your twin brother, the very brother who came out of the womb with you--”“Stop it. Shut your damn--” Loki tried to struggle against the spell that bound him, but he was helpless to stop the warlock from finishing his sentence.“--fantasizes about you fucking him?”





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 31st entry to my 100 lifetimes challenge, but I'm posting it as a standalone. Each entry is a oneshot, so you don't need to read the series to understand this story. The background premise is that Loki and Thor reincarnate a hundred times, but only Loki remembers their pasts as gods; this is brought up later in the fic and doesn't have anything to do with the plot.

They’d been out hunting a warlock. He wasn’t that strong; judging by the ritual he was trying to set up, he was a middling menace. Getting rid of him should’ve gone easy.

It hadn’t.

One misstep sent Loki hurtling to the ground, legs caught by a magic trap. The warlock hauled Loki up by the neck and bound him with another quick spell, grinning savagely. He brought a knife to Loki’s throat in a clear threat to Thor, who stood frozen at the other side of the forest clearing.

“Such silly little children,” the warlock crooned. “You don’t even know the power you’re dealing with.”

“We do, actually,” Loki said, the skin of his throat bobbing dangerously against the sharp edge of the knife. Thor’s fingers twitched; he looked murderous. He couldn’t make a single move out of fear that something would happen to Loki, but here his twin brother was, mouthing off. “The fact that you need to use a dark ritual to gain more power shows that you’re feeling a little inadequate at the moment.”

As expected, the warlock’s saggy face twisted with rage. Loki smirked inside. He was ready - as soon as the warlock struck out, Loki could seize the opportunity and--

But then the warlock’s expression smoothed out.

“You really think you can rile me up that easily?” He clicked his tongue. “Oh, no, no. If you really want to get someone mad, you have to go for the weaknesses. In fact, let me show you.”

And then the warlock brought a hand to Loki’s head.

A flash of pain made Loki cry out. He felt the man reach in and yank something out - something that made Loki’s chest flutter with panic. “No,” he said, but the warlock was already grinning.

“Loki!” Thor shouted. The sound of the warlock’s laughter drowned it out.

“Oh my, my! How interesting.” The warlock looked toward Thor, an expression of pure delight on his face. “Did you know,” he said, hushed in a mock whisper, “that your twin brother, the very brother who came out of the womb with you--”

“Stop it. Shut your damn--” Loki tried to struggle against the spell that bound him, but he was helpless to stop the warlock from finishing his sentence.

“--fantasizes about you fucking him?”

Silence filled the clearing.

Against Loki’s better judgment, his gaze had locked onto Thor.

They were brothers in this life. Brothers from birth. The same blood ran through their veins, and they had grown up together as the closest of companions. Thor had never shown any interest in Loki in that way, and no matter how much Loki yearned for him, he would rather keep Thor as a brother than risk losing him by revealing his desire. Incest was one of the greatest taboos on Midgard. Thor and Loki had shared innocent kisses as children, but when they grew older and their bodies began developing, Thor had pulled away entirely. He hadn’t wanted to go further with Loki. It was wrong, unattractive, disgusting to him to love his brother in ways family shouldn’t - so Loki did not push.

He knew he could seduce Thor, easily. But then he would’ve ruined Thor, tainted his brother’s goodness and innocence and easy affection. Loki wouldn’t do that to him. He wouldn’t.

But now… his choice didn’t matter.

Upon hearing those words, Thor’s expression hardened to stone. Loki’s stomach dropped into a pit.

“Shut up,” Thor said, rage simmering in his voice. “Let him go right now, and I might not kill you.”

The warlock just laughed. “You’re really not learning your lesson, are you? You want a threat? I’ll give you one.” The warlock gave a grin, all teeth, and made some sort of motion with his hand - it was just out of sight, so Loki couldn’t see what he had done, but he knew something had happened by the way Thor grunted with pain. “You’re going to have a great time tonight. Catch!”

The warlock hurled Loki through the air, sending him barreling toward Thor. Loki still couldn’t move; he would have plummeted face-first into the forest floor if Thor hadn’t caught him. By the time Thor had stabilized Loki in his arms, the warlock had vanished in the trees.

 

 

 

The spell didn’t wear off. Thor had to sling Loki over his shoulder and carry him to the car they’d parked outside the forest, at the edge of the treeline. Loki couldn’t so much as raise his arms, so Thor settled Loki into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt for him. Thor got in the driver’s seat, and the car set off.

Neither of them spoke. They’d done enough hunts to know that both of them had fucked up, and that they’d have to work on cleaning up the mess later. They’d find the warlock again, and next time they wouldn’t let him get away.

For now, though.

The car was silent. Thor didn’t even turn on the radio. He gripped the steering wheel like he might break it in half, and his face was still as unreadable as stone.

Loki turned his gaze away and looked out the window. The sight of the passing trees was far less upsetting.

“Loki.” Thor broke the silence. “Tell me he was lying.”

Loki didn’t respond.

He knew he could lie. He could say it was just a trick the warlock pulled, a grotesque accusation made to push them apart. He knew he should do that. He knew that was the best thing to do to keep his relationship with Thor safe.

But Loki didn’t want safe. He wanted more. And he couldn’t have it.

“Loki.” Thor said it like a statement. “He was lying.”

Loki stared out the window.

“Of course,” Loki said, the words spilling as smoothly as water. “He was only lying to throw us off. Of course I don’t feel that way for you. We’re brothers.”

Thor’s grip on the steering wheel tightened for a split second. After a moment, his grip relaxed.

Thor gave a terse nod.

And that was that.

When they got back to the house, Thor carried Loki out of the car. Thankfully it was already night. The neighbors were asleep, and since Odin and Frigga were away for the week, Thor and Loki had the freedom to protect the town without worrying about being back in bed by curfew.

“You still can’t move?” Thor asked.

Loki tried. His fingers didn’t even twitch. “No.”

Thor was quiet. He carried Loki on his back, and walked up the stairs to Loki’s bedroom. Without saying a word, he slipped Loki into bed. When Thor moved to strip Loki’s clothes, he hesitated, hands hovering over Loki’s jacket.

“Leave it,” Loki said. He tried not to show how sick he felt inside, that Thor felt uncomfortable touching him now. “I’ll be fine.”

Thor continued to look down wordlessly. Loki couldn’t see his face, shadowed as it was; all he could see was Thor’s hands clenching. Finally, Thor seemed to steel himself - he moved decisively, stripping Loki of his jacket, thin sweater, boots, socks, and finally, tight black jeans with military precision. When Thor finally finished pulling the black denim from Loki’s legs, Loki caught sight of his face. It was stony. Frighteningly blank.

“Thank you,” Loki said, feeling numb.

“You’re welcome.” Thor clenched his fists. He couldn’t even look at Loki. He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something else, but then he shut it with a clack, jaw tightening. “Good night,” was all he bit out, shoulders tight with tension as he rushed out of the room like he couldn’t stand to be there with Loki for a single moment more.

Wonderful.

Loki stared up at the ceiling. Not like he could do anything else. He’d never felt more helpless in his life.

 

 

 

Loki eventually fell asleep. He dreamed of good things. He dreamed of the times in lifetimes past, where he and Thor had been in love; he dreamed of Thor caressing his hair and whispering sweetly in his ear while opening Loki up, finger by finger. He dreamed of their first time making love, and how unsure but frantic they were. Thor had entered him with stuttering thrusts, mumbling and red-faced, trying his best to comfort Loki who writhed beneath him from the strange feeling. Loki had been so shy in their first life - he’d never had anyone before Thor. Now, after years and years, centuries and millennia having passed by, Loki was far from the naive and virginal boy he once was.

Yet some things didn’t change. The feeling of being opened up for the first time; the roughness of ill-prepared penetration; the stinging pleasure of being fucked. The breathless feeling he got with each of Thor’s powerful thrusts, and the satisfying, too-much sensation of being utterly filled by Thor’s cock.

All of this, Loki dreamed of; he dreamed of frantic first times, and gentle second times, and passionate third times.

It was the brutal fourth time that finally woke him up.

“What-”

A sharp thrust made Loki cut off with a groan. He was so full. His body was lit up, every inch of him singing with pleasure. He was already panting, his chest heaving with strain - and he was nearly bent in half, his thighs held in a tight grip and spread wide, giving Thor easy access between them.

“What are - Thor--” Loki could barely speak. He felt Thor’s cock, huge and hot and so, so good, jackhammering inside of him. “Oh, gods - what are you--”

“I’m sorry,” Thor said, sounding miserable. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry--” but he didn’t stop thrusting into Loki. In fact, he thrust even harder and deeper, pushing Loki’s thighs further apart to make more room for himself. Thor fell forward, his head resting in the curve of Loki’s neck as he continued to pound into Loki’s ass. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Loki,” Thor moaned, and mouthed greedily at Loki’s collarbone.

“Thor,” Loki said, and there was fear in his voice. “Oh gods, Thor--” It felt so good, so good to be fucked by his brother - but Thor didn’t want this. Thor hadn’t wanted this. Why was he-- “Stop, Thor,” Loki cried out, but Thor only answered with a sob.

“I can’t.” Thor reached down between them. His hand wrapped around Loki’s cock. It was weeping, already so wet, and Thor easily stripped it with long, tight jerks of his fist. “Come for me, Loki. It feels so good when you come,” Thor said, lifting his head to stare up at Loki’s face, his pupils blown wide and tracking every movement of Loki’s expression.

Loki couldn’t help but keen at the feeling of Thor’s hand around him. After Thor had shifted positions, he started rolling his hips with long, torturous pulls of his cock. Each time he thrust back into Loki, Loki felt his cock twitch in Thor’s hand. “Please stop, Thor,” Loki begged - he wouldn’t last, not like this - he couldn’t even force Thor to stop. His body still wouldn’t move. All he could do was let himself be manhandled, used however Thor wanted. And part of him loved it. But the greater part of him - the part of him that could still think - knew that as soon as whatever madness came over Thor was over, everything would be ruined. He had to stop it. “Don’t make me come - don’t - please, pull out--”

But then Thor’s cock hit right on Loki’s prostate, and Loki sobbed. Thor stopped his long thrusts; he started grinding on Loki’s prostate instead, rubbing his thick cock right against that spot in Loki’s walls, and jabbing at it with quick, sharp snaps of his hips. It was torture. It was too much, and with Thor’s palm rolling over the wet tip of Loki’s cock and Thor’s mouth biting and sucking marks at Loki’s collarbone, Loki was helpless. He came with a low cry, cock spitting onto Thor’s palm and painting Loki’s stomach. Loki panted, dazed; he looked down at himself. There were several streaks of come already drying on his stomach - his own spend. Thor had made him come all over himself in his sleep. And not only that--

“Oh gods, how many times did you come inside me?” Loki felt the tears running down his face. It was too much, too much - Thor kept fucking inside him, still planning on feeding him more like he wouldn’t be satisfied until his brother was completely filled up. Loki wanted to sob. If he could move his hands, he would press them to his stomach - he could see a slight bulge there, from all the come Thor had already stuffed him with. He didn’t know if he could fit more, not like this. If he were in the body of a god, maybe, but he was just a human here--

“I’m sorry.” Thor sounded wrecked. “You just feel so good, Loki.”

Loki’s chest was heaving. Now that he’d come, he was oversensitive - it was starting to hurt. It was too much, far too much. “Please,” Loki tried, one last time.

“I’m sorry.” Thor sobbed; his eyes were wet with tears, which started running down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry--”

“Shhh,” Loki said. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Thor wouldn’t stop. Not until whatever spell he was under ended. All he could do now was comfort Thor and cooperate - the sooner this was over, the sooner they could move on, and if Loki helped, then maybe Thor wouldn’t hate him as much - “What - what do you need?”

“Need you,” Thor said wetly. “Need to come inside you, wanna fill you, wanna make you so round and full and--” Thor shuddered, dropping his head and pressing his face against Loki’s chest. Loki felt the dampness of Thor’s cheeks, the flutter of Thor’s tear-wet eyelashes on his skin. “And mine,” Thor finished, in a low, shamed whisper.

“I’m yours,” Loki said immediately. “I’m yours, I’m yours, Thor, I - oh gods--”

Thor picked Loki up and sat back, holding Loki in his arms in a warm and possessive embrace. But Loki was still wrapped around Thor’s cock, now sitting on it, and Thor started thrusting up into Loki as he hugged him, every inch of their upper bodies pressed together. “I love you, I love you, Lolo,” Thor mumbled against Loki’s neck, the tenderness of his words ruined by the filthy smack of his hips against Loki’s thighs.

Loki couldn’t even speak. He whimpered, drooling against Thor’s shoulder; it was just too much. He could feel the come start sliding out of him, leaking out of him in globs around Thor’s vicious thrusts. Thor felt it, too; he moved his hands to Loki’s hole and started scooping the come up, shoving it back in and stuffing Loki’s hole with his fingers. Loki cried out - he was stretched too much - his hole could barely fit Thor’s cock, and those thick fingers pressing inside, trying to shovel the come back inside him--

Loki sobbed, clenching around Thor, and when Thor came with a groan and started coming inside of him, filling him up even more, he passed out.

 

 

 

It was over by sunrise.

By the end of it, Loki was limp on the bed, chest still hitching with moans even though he’d lost consciousness. His stomach - usually so flat and thin, so tiny that Thor thought he might be able to wrap his hands around it, sometimes - was now slightly rounded, thick with come. Loki’s long, pale legs stretched out over the bed, and his hole was swollen red, loose and leaking copious trails of Thor’s semen. All over Loki’s neck and collarbones were hickeys and bite marks, the red and purple bruises obscene against Loki’s usually pristine skin.

(Thor had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.)

“I’m so sorry, Loki,” Thor said, one last time. Not that Loki could hear it. He pulled a blanket over Loki, then checked over himself one last time. Jacket, boots, knives, lighter, hammer. He was ready.

The warlock camped out in an abandoned little cabin off in a deep part of the woods, a place no one ever went to. Thor found him while he was sleeping and shoved him up against a wall of rotten wood.

“You’re gonna fucking pay for that,” Thor promised. He held his hammer in his right hand, and he flipped it in the air, catching the heavy weight easily.

“Guess I might,” the warlock said. He didn’t look afraid. He just narrowed his eyes, then grinned. “But since I told one of your brother’s secrets, why don’t I tell one of yours, too.”

The warlock leaned forward. Thor let him, watching him with cold, dispassionate eyes.

The warlock whispered, “The spell only made you fuck him _once_.”

Thor stared at him, unblinking. “Is that all?” he asked. He flipped the hammer again. Gripped it, and swung.


End file.
